Y tú que piensas, Naruto?
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: Naruto, novato de la Internet, encuentra una historia interesante sobre sus dos compañeros de equipo en una página web desconocida para él. Cuando la historia se pone "realmente interesante" y su conciencia no le permite leerla - o su miedo a la furia pelirosada -, Hinata entrará en acción salvando al rubio jinchuuriki... E inmolándose en el proceso.


Haushinka-chan aquí!

La verdad este fic está hecho con el sólo propósito de que firmen la petición que aparece dentro de la historia, pero léanla porque esta buena (si es que quieren… Y acuérdense de sacar los espacios del link). Es una parodia, por eso es tan raro, jeje (tengan en cuenta que no estoy buscando escribir como lo hago usualmente. Aunque admito que me gusta bastante como quedó)

Para el que no sabe, la petición es para que decida dejar de lado su decisión de eliminar las historias que sean demasiado explícitas o que contengan lemmon. Cuando el asunto podría arreglarse agregando un simple rating MA. Además, no es como si las historias no tuviesen advertencia alguna y el lector _inocentemente_ hubiese caído en algo que no quería leer... Pero bueno. Lean, dejen reviews y firmen, por favor!

Advertencias: muy ligero lime!

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco me pertenecen 'Google', 'Twitter' o 'Facebook'… Pero ojalá, no?**

* * *

**Y tú que piensas, Naruto?**

* * *

Sábado, 21:30 horas.

"¡Aaaaarrrrgghhh!" exclamó Naruto revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. "¡Qué aburrimientooo!" exclamó desplomándose en la silla de madera que se encontraba en su habitación.

Suspirando, dirigió su mirada al techo. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos? ¿Estaría Kakashi leyendo su 'Icha Icha' mientras ríe como un pervertido? ¿Estaría Sasuke aplicándose gel luego de un largo baño? ¿Estaría Sakura imaginando cómo Sasuke se aplica gel luego de un largo baño? ¿Estaría Sai siendo raro?

El rubio suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a hamacarse en la vieja silla, pensando en qué podría hacer para salir de ese aburrimiento eterno en el cual parecía estar metido. Tal vez podría visitar a uno de sus camaradas shinobis, o podría ir a Ichiraku a llenar su tiempo de ramen… Y su estómago, claro. Pero ya había ido al stand de fideos hacía menos de una hora, no podía volver _ahora_. Luego sí, _ahora_ no.

¿Qué hacer mientras tanto? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Ése era el dilema…

Hamacándose y hamacándose, el hiperactivo Uzumaki no se dio cuenta que la silla comenzaba a vencerse, que todas aquellas veces en las cuales se había subido a ella y saltado mientras tocaba su guitarra de aire, pretendiendo ser un rock-star –cualquier cosa que sea eso – había tenido sus frutos.

Un 'crack' se escuchó en el cuarto y medio segundo después, Naruto se encontraba de espaldas en el frío piso con dolor el la parte trasera de su cabeza. Pestaneó varias veces aún tirado, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, y llevó su mano derecha al ahora prominente chichón que se encontraba justo arriba de su nuca.

"Aaauucchh…" dijo al sentir más dolor. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo y miró a la silla traicionera que lo había dejado caer. Murmuró insultos dirigidos al roto e inanimado objeto de tres patas y media, y se paró.

…

…

…

"¡Aaaaarrgghh! ¡Qué aburrimiento, 'ttebayo!"

Caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación con el ceño fruncido – ahora que ya no podía sentarse -, siguió haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: pensar... ¿Dije 'mejor'? Quise decir 'peor', disculpen. Pero en medio de una sinapsis, una gran caja llamó su atención.

'_¿Um?' _pensó el rubio con gran elocuencia "¡Oooooohhh!" agregó luego de recordar qué era. Reemplazando su cara molesta por una alegre, se acercó al rectángulo marrón para abrirla rápidamente, y ahí estaba, la comprota-… Competa-… Computa-… ¡Compuloquesea! que le había regalado Jiraiya tiempo atrás _"para que puedas leer mis novelas online" *guiño, guiño*_.

Naruto nunca se había molestado en abrir la caja siquiera, de todos modos no sabía usar una cromp-, comp-… Tch… ¡Eso! Así que no tenía por qué sacarla de ahí en primer lugar.

Pero ahora estaba aburrido, _desesperado_. Ubicó la gran máquina en su escritorio y tomó las instrucciones. Moviendo el pequeño librito lleno de palabras de todas las formas habidas y por haber, se dio cuenta que lo que sucedía no era que tenía el libro al revés, sino que las instrucciones estaban en español.

"¡¿Quién diablos sabe español de todas formas?"

Buscó página por página un idioma que pudiese leer… ¡¿Cómo podía ser que no estuviera el idioma del País del Fuego? Tch, ni siquiera estaba el del Viento. Pero bueno, japonés se le parecía bastante… ¡Y 45 minutos luego, la 'cosa esa' estaba lista para ser utilizada!

"Eso fue rápido." se dijo el shinobi de la Hoja a sí mismo, orgulloso de haber instalado la máquina tan rápido. Se dirigió apresuradamente al pequeño living de su departamento y tomó una de las dos sillas que estaban alrededor de su mesa. Verificó que sus patas estuviesen en buen estado – no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez – y se la llevó a la pieza para ubicarla frente al escritorio donde ahora se encontraba la 'cosa esa'.

Tomando asiento, prendió la 'cosa' y se maravilló con los bonitos colores que aparecían. "Whoaa…". Plantó la palma de su mano en su mejilla izquierda dolorosamente para despabilarse un poco, y rápidamente accedió al icono que tenía un 'zorro de fuego'…. ¿Zorro de fuego? ¿Sería simple casualidad u obra del Kyuubi? ¿Estaría tramando algo?

"¿Kurama?" preguntó en voz alta.

"No jodas, Naruto." respondió el gran zorro naranja con voz grave. "Es sólo el icono de Internet."

"Oh."

"Y el aparato se llama computadora… Idiota" murmuró el final por lo que el joven jinchuuriki no pudo escucharlo.

"¡Ooohh! Así era, ¡computadora! Gracias, Kurama. ¡Dattebayo!"

Algunos gruñidos más se escucharon y luego la habitación quedó en silencio, dejando al rubio Uzumaki sólo otra vez.

20 minutos luego, Naruto ya no sabía que hacer. Había visitado una página llamada 'Twitter' pero no la entendió así que la cerró. Lo mismo sucedió con 'Facebook', tenía que hacerse una cuenta y requería demasiadas cosas con las que no quería lidiar por el momento, por lo que también la cerró. Finalmente, otra vez aburrido, decidió hacer lo que todo novato en el mundo de Internet decide hacer: buscarse a sí mismo y a sus amigos en 'Google'.

Primero buscó el nombre de su emotivo compañero, Uchiha Sasuke. Se dio cuenta que el buscador, al poner 'Uchiha', le sugería primero buscar a Itachi… Wow, Sasuke no debería saber eso o su ego se vería enormemente dañado. ¡Lo podría transformar en un ego normal! ¡Kami no! Una vez los resultados aparecieron, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar: _'Si hubiese sabido que era tan fácil encontrarlo no hubiera pasado tantos años detrás de él'_.

Al no encontrar nada divertido decidió buscar el siguiente nombre, Haruno Sakura. Navegando y navegando finalmente vio un título que llamó su atención: _'Todo para ti'._ Se encontraba en una página desconocida para él, . Pero bueno, él era un rookie de la Internet por lo que no conocía muchas páginas web.

"¿Um? ¿Qué será esto?" Comenzó a leer la historia que parecía estar relatada por la mismísima pelirosa y sus ojos azules se fueron agrandando cada vez más.

_[Yo no podía creerlo, Sasuke finalmente había aceptado mis sentimientos._

"_Sakura, acércate." ordenó el moreno con una sonrisa atrevida, por lo que la joven kunoichi no pudo hacer más que obedecer al hombre que siempre había amado… Al hombre que estaba por hacerla suya.]_

"¡¿Naaniiiii? ¡¿Pero qué diablos-? ¿El teme y Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?" gritó el rubio sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer. ¿Sería ese el diario íntimo de su amiga? "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" se repitió una y otra vez levantándose de la silla y caminando de un lado a otro. "Si lo veo Sakura-chan podría enojarse… Pero… Si no lo veo… Nunca sabré qué sucedió entre ellos… ¡Aaaagghh!"

Decidiendo que era mejor ahorrarse la golpiza de su vida, salió del pequeño cuarto hacia el comedor y se asomó a la ventana que daba hacia las calles de Konoha, para tomar un poco de aire fresco y admirar la noche.

A lo lejos divisó una figura acercándose, parecía ser la figura de una mujer. Instantes luego pudo identificarla y una gran sonrisa zorruna se apoderó de su cara. Acababa de ocurrírsele un grandioso plan.

"¡Oi, Hinataaaaa!" gritó el joven con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que la muchacha pare en seco al oír su voz.

La Hyuuga levantó la mirada hacia el departamento de Naruto, viéndolo asomado por la ventana mientras sacudía su mano frenéticamente en forma de saludo. Un color rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas al ver a su querido 'Naruto-kun' resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna de una manera tan varonil.

"¡La puerta está abierta! ¡Entra, Hinata!" volvió a gritar el rubio confundiendo a la kunoichi. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Entrar? "¡Necesito pedirte un favor así que entra! ¡Entra, 'ttebayo!" agregó sonriente.

La peliazul abrió su boca para decirle que eso no era posible, que debía volver a su casa cuanto antes, pero ninguna de esas cosas salió de su boca. En cambio, un pequeño "e-está bien…" se escuchó decir.

Un minuto luego, la joven Hyuuga se vio parada frente a la puerta del Uzumaki, tomando aire para darse valor y golpear la puerta de una buena vez. Cuando finalmente parecía decidida a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de repente.

"Hinata, que bueno verte. Pasa, pasa." dijo el rubio haciendo lugar para que la peliazul pudiese entrar. "¿Qué hacías a esta hora en la calle?"

"A-Acabo de llegar de u-una misión. Me dirigía hacia m-mi casa…" contestó ella entrando al departamento y mirando a su alrededor. Era una oportunidad única de ver dónde vivía Naruto.

"Ah, ¿pero tu casa no queda del otro lado? ¿Por qué pasaste por acá?"

Rápidamente Hinata dirigió su mirada al rubio, aterrorizada. Era verdad que su casa quedaba del otro lado y que el camino que pasaba por la casa del jinchuuriki era el más largo. Pero… Era el camino que pasaba por la casa de Naruto…

"Um… Es que… Emm… I-Ino-san quería qu-" intentó excusarse mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pero el rubio impaciente por lo que tenía que pedirle, la interrumpió.

"No importa, no importa. Hinata, necesito pedirte algo y eres la única que puede hacerlo… Bueno, eso no, pero eres la única a la que puedo pedírselo en este momento ¿Me ayudarás?" dijo el shinobi haciendo su mejor cara de zorrito mojado.

"Um… ¿Qué e-es lo que necesitas, Na-Naruto-kun?" preguntó la chica derritiéndose por dentro, víctima de la cara angelical y el bronceado veraniego del rubio.

"Quiero que leas algo para mí, porque yo no puedo hacerlo. ¿Lo harías? ¿Si, si?" preguntó impaciente.

"Bueno… Si es s-sólo leer algo…"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Eres la mejor Hinata-chan!" dijo el rubio abrazando a la roja kunoichi.

Su plan era perfecto, si _él_ no leía lo que Sakura había escrito, entonces _él_ no tenía la culpa. Era. Un. Maldito. Genio.

"¡Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" exclamó intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desplomarse en el lugar. Aunque la idea de desmayarse en los brazos de Naruto sonaba realmente tentadora. Uummm… _'No, que estoy pensando. ¡Maaala, Hinata!'_

"Bien, sígueme." dijo el Uzumaki llevando a la joven a su habitación. "Necesito que leas eso, por favor… En voz alta." agregó señalando la pantalla de la computadora – gracias otra vez, Kyuubi -.

"No s-sabía que tenías una c-computadora."

"Es nueva aún no sé usarla muy bien… ¡Vamos! ¡Lee, lee!" exclamó él mientras su camarada se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio, no sin antes observar – escanear de arriba abajo, e izquierda a derecha – la habitación del rubio.

Hinata miró finalmente el nombre de la página web y empalideció. _'Oh, no…'_ pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a los detalles de la historia: _'__Rated: Fiction M - Japanese – Romance/Hurt/Confort - Sakura H. & Sasuke S. - Reviews: 18 - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,957 - Updated: 09-10-11 - Published: 08-23-11 - Status: Complete'_

Suspiró aliviada al ver que al menos no era una historia sobre ella, pero empalideció aún más al darse cuenta lo que una historia 'M' podía llegar a implicar. Más si la palabra 'romance' aparecía en la mezcla. ¿Se suponía que _eso_ era lo que tenía que leer? Dirigió su mirada a la nota del autor y sintió su mundo girar. Allí estaba la temida palabra: lemmon. ¿Cómo diablos haría para leer eso en voz alta? ¡¿Y para Naruto?

"Hinataaa, ¿podrías leerlo?" preguntó el joven de ojos celestes aún más impaciente.

"Oh, c-claro…"

La peliazul tomó aire y dándose ánimos mentalmente con frases como "tú puedes, Hinata" y "mira el lado positivo: si te desmayas de la vergüenza, él te levantará en sus fuertes brazos masculinos y te recostará en su – no tan pulcra, pero a quién le importa - cama", comenzó a leer la historia desde el punto señalado por Naruto.

35 minutos luego y varias hemorragias nasales después, la historia estaba terminada, dejando a dos jóvenes shinobis ruborizados pero concientes… Para desgracia de Hinata. ¿Cómo podía ser que cuando _quería_ desmayarse, no podía? ¡Qué injusto!

"N-No… No puedo creerlo…." murmuró Naruto shockeado por lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Sakura-chan y Sasuke…? Ellos hicieron… ¿_Eso_?"

"Um…" fue todo lo que pudo decir la peliazul sin levantar la mirada del teclado. Ella tampoco podía creerlo… Tampoco podía creer que acababa de leer una historia llena de escenas sexuales – y muy explícitas – en voz alta, ¡al amor de su vida!

"Además, ahí decía que yo intenté separarlos luego de que ellos… Eemm… Tú sabes…" intentó explicar llevando sus manos a su revoltoso cabello rubio. "Y yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso…" agregó ahora con una expresión pensativa.

"B-Bueno, es sólo una historia f-ficticia… No q-quiere decir que haya p-pasado en verdad."

"¿Qué?" preguntó el jinchuuriki confundido.

"Hai… Hay o-otras historias en las c-cuales los apoyas…"

"¿A qué te refieres con que son ficticias? ¿No es éste el diario de Sakura-chan?"

Hinata no sabía si comenzar a reír como una maniática o rodar los ojos exasperada. Por lo que decidió no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y optó, en cambio, por explicar - como si Naruto no hubiera dicho una estupidez – de qué se trataba esta página web y su contenido.

"P-Pues, en esta página, , la gente escribe historias f-ficticias, que no son r-reales, sobre personajes de l-los cuales son fans"

"¿Segura que no es real? Eso fue bastante real para mí… ¡Yack!" dijo el shinobi de la Hoja con cara de asco al imaginarse a sus dos amigos juntos.

"Hai, es s-sólo algo que una p-persona creó de su i-imaginación."

"Menos mal… Y sobre Sakura-chan y el teme… Apuesto a que fue Kakashi-sensei. Ese pervertido. ¡He!"

"Um… N-No lo sé… Hay muchas historias s-sobre todos n-nosotros."

"Parece que sabes mucho de esto, Hinata-chan. ¿No será que te gusta leer estas cosas no?" pregunto Naruto sonriendo pícaro y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

"¡No, no, no, no!" negó efusivamente la peliazul con la cabeza mientras su cara tomaba un insano color rojo.

Naruto rió a expensas de la joven Hyuuga y le pidió el asiento para poder volver al índice de historias y ver que más podía encontrar.

"¿Charácter A?" leyó el rubio en voz alta.

"Hai, ahí es d-donde pones el nombre del p-personaje que quieres b-buscar en la historia."

"¡Oh, ya sé!" exclamó dándole clic al botón y eligiendo su nombre. "Ahora, charácter B. ¿Quiéeen deberíaaa seeerr?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Ya sabía la respuesta.

La joven kunoichi se sonrojó nuevamente y dirigió su mirada a cualquier lado menos al rubio. "Naruto-kun, no c-creo que sea b-buena idea…"

"Oh, vamos, Hinata. ¿No te da curiosidad saber que escriben sobre nosotros? Eh, eh."

"¿N-No?" contestó la peliazul algo insegura.

"¡¿O será que ya las has leído?"

"¡No! ¡N-N-No es así! ¡N-No leí nada!" exclamó horrorizada mientras ocultaba su cara con ambas manos.

"Geez, sólo estoy jugando. No te pongas así. ¡Vamos a leer juntos! Siéntate en mi cama, de ahí puedes leer tranquilamente."

"O-Okey…" contestó la Hyuuga en trance de sólo pensar que se sentaría en la cama de Naruto. En sus sábanas llenas de dibujos de ramen… Mmmm…

La historia que el Uzumaki finalmente eligió se llamaba _'Foxy lady'_, lo cual alarmó a Hinata. Pero lo que logró aterrorizarla fueron los detalles: _'__Rated: Fiction M - Japanese – Romance – Naruto U. & Hinata H. - Reviews: 26 - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,864 - Published: 6-16-12 - Status: Complete'_

Hinata tragó saliva audiblemente. Había podido sobrevivir al desastre que fue leer la historia de Sakura y el Uchiha, pero… ¿Esto? ¿No era demasiado? ¿Por qué Kami se empeñaba en hacerla pasar vergüenza delante del amor de su corta, corta, vida? ¿Por qué no le caía un pedazo de techo en la cabeza y terminaba con su sufrimiento de una vez?

"¡Aquí vamos! ¡Esta parece genial, dattebayo!" exclamó Naruto entusiasmado, ignorando la cara de terror de su compañera de lectura.

_[El joven Uzumaki sintió parte de su cuerpo reaccionar ante la hermosa figura de la Hyuuga frente a él. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el cuerpo de la muchacha estaría tan desarrollado debajo de esa enorme campera suya._

"_Hinata, déjame tocarte…" rogó Naruto mirando los ojos lavanda que se mostraban llenos de lujuria. Igual que los de él._

"_Hazlo, Na-Naruto-kun." contestó Hinata con un tono que hirvió la sangre del rubio._

_Naruto se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el gran seno de la peliazul.]_

El jinchuuriki dirigió su mirada a la joven sentada en su cama, ruborizado… Pero no pudo evitar bajar un poco su mirada para comprobar si lo que decía la historia sobre los – ejem - 'atributos' de Hinata era cierto. Su cara tomó un tono más rojizo y Naruto volvió su mirada nuevamente a la pantalla, anotando en su cabeza que no todo era "ficción" – y que era un idiota por no haberlo notado antes -.

_["Aaaahh, Naruto…" gimió Hinata al sentirse llena por primera vez._

"_Sólo te dolerá un poco más. Aguanta Hime." dijo Naruto intentando calmar a la Hyuuga bajo su cuerpo.]_

15 minutos más pasaron hasta que terminaron finalmente la historia. Esta vez el silencio, comparado al que se había producido al terminar el fanfic SasuSaku, fue mucho, mucho, mayor. Ninguno de los dos podía verse a la cara luego de haber leído lo que leyeron – e imaginarse lo que habían imaginado -. Pero luego de unos minutos más, fue Hinata la que decidió romper el hielo.

"Um… B-Bueno… Creo que s-sería mejor q-que me vaya. Es t-tarde…" dijo mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con las sábanas de Naruto.

"Oh, si, claro…" contesto el rubio aún sintiéndose extraño. "¡Ah, mira!" exclamó intentando dispersar la 'extrañes' "Van a remover esta historia… ¿Por qué?"

Ambos leyeron la explicación que daba el autor o autora al final de la historia, donde decía que los fanfics con escenas fuertes y/o explícitas, además de aquellas que contengan lemmon-

"¿Qué es lemmon?"

"Emm… Etto… Es-Escenas… Eró-Eróticas…"

"…Ooh…" dijo Naruto, volviendo a la 'extrañez'.

En fín, que contengan lemmon, serían eliminadas de la página. Lo cual era una gran injusticia para los autores, por lo que habían dejado un link para firmar una petición y ayudar a frenar esa decisión:

w w w dot change dot org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (sacar los espacios y cambiar los 'dot' por **.** )

"Wow…"

"Es b-bastante injusto…"

"Aham."

"Entonces, y-ya me voy."

"Oh, si…" dijo Naruto acompañando a Hinata a la puerta y viendo que el reloj ya marcaba más de medianoche. "Um. Gracias por lo del favor y siento que hayas tenido que leer eso" agregó el rubio riendo nervioso e intentando no volver a mirar a su amiga donde no debía.

"N-No fue nada…" respondió ruborizada. "Adiós, Na-Naruto-kun." se despidió la Hyuuga dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla al rubio y salió rápidamente del pequeño departamento, dejando sólo al joven Uzumaki, quien apenas se fue la muchacha corrió a su habitación para usa la computadora.

"¡Tengo que firmar! ¡Tengo que firmar, 'ttebayo!" gritó dirigiéndose al link de la petición. "¡No puedo dejar que borren esta historia! ¡Hinata fue atrevida gracias a ella!"_ 'Además... Wow… Eso fue… ¡Wow!'_

Pero él no era el único apresurado, ya que por las calles de Konoha, una muchacha de pelo azul oscuro corría a toda prisa en dirección a su casa. "¡¿Cómo p-puede ser que no haya l-leído ese fic? Tiene que ir di-directo a mis favoritos, junto c-con los otros 11.169 N-NaruHina… Pero luego de f-firmar la petición. ¡No dejaré q-que borren nuestras demostraciones de a-amor, Naruto-kun!"

Así que, ¿qué es lo que piensas, Naruto?

"¡Tengo que firmar, dattebayoooooo!"

* * *

**~ FiN ~**

"Me pregunto si el teme y Sakura-chan querrán firmar..."**  
**

* * *

Jejeje me gustó como quedó.

Repito el link:

w w w dot change dot org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (sacar los espacios y cambiar los 'dot' por **.** )

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y que firmen la petición (ahí van a encontrar bien los motivos por los cuales quiere borrar los fics y los motivos por los cuales no debería… Aunque están en inglés). Es muy importante para los autores, así que se apreciaría mucho el apoyo.

Ah, otra cosa… En mi perfil hay un 'poll', si pueden respondan (es sobre la próxima pareja de Hinata en mis fics)

Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego!

~ Haushinka-chan


End file.
